An Upcoming Danger
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: The Sacred Beasts are coming after the team very soon. Danek gets a chance to try out a new power. But Tim is not so sure he should do it.


**Hello, and welcome to my next little one-shot. There's not really much to say. Enjoy!**

At night, on a Saturday, the 9 members were watching Allison C. work on her laptop. Suddenly, a snake slithered in. "Go to bed, guys. I'll handle this." said Danek. Everyone else went to bed. The large snake wrapped its body around Danek, but not to strangle him to death.

"You're the Prince of Atlantis, correct?" asked the snake.

"Who wants to know?" asked Danek.

"I'm Gold Snake, Danny's old Pokemon teacher. And I'm here to tell you about a danger coming towards this town. I'm sure you already know about the Sacred Beasts, am I right?" asked Gold Snake.

"Yes. Last time we ran into them, they almost killed Dimitri." said Danek as he looked at Dimitri, who was sleeping.

"It's not him you have to worry about this time. In fact, it's not any of your friends right now in this room. I'm talking about one of your friends in the hospital." said Gold Snake.

"Are the Sacred Beasts after Danny?" asked Danek.

"No, the Sacred Beasts wouldn't dare to touch Danny. The Sacred Beasts are not after you, either. Or your friends in this room. Or the Webkinz. Who the Sacred Beasts are after is someone they think is weak. But also strong in the heart. One who's show is still on the air as of right now." said Gold Snake.

"SpongeBob?" asked Danek.

"Guess again." said Gold Snake. Danek gasped.

"It's Timmy, is it?" asked Danek. Gold Snake nodded.

"But why are the Sacred Beasts after Timmy?" asked Danek.

"Like I said before, the Sacred Beasts want someone weak, but strong in the heart." said Gold Snake.

"How do we stop the Sacred Beasts?" asked Danek.

"You did stop them before, have you not? That means you know their weaknesses by now." said Gold Snake. What Danek and Gold Snake didn't know is that they were being watched.

"I can teach you to become any member from your team other than yourself. Think of all the powers you can possess. Cleopatra's cheetah powers, Haou's powers of darkness, Aang's elements, the Teen Titans' own powers, SpongeBob's absorbness, Jim's Eye of Orichalcum and Tragoedia's own powers, the H2O girls' powers, the Winx Club girls' powers over dragons, fire, grass, animals, morphing, music, and technology, Chiro's electricity and the Power Primate, El Tigre's claws and the Ancient Tiger Spirit. Anything your friends have, you can have as your own." said Gold Snake.

"The Sacred Beasts have one of our friends named Judai Yuki. When he died last April, his spirit went inside Raviel, Lord of Phantasms." said Danek. Gold Snake frowned.

"This isn't good. Raviel is the strongest of the Sacred Beasts. He can easily destroy you if you're not careful." said Gold Snake.

"So, you're saying that I can transform into anyone out of my team and have their powers as my own?" asked Danek.

"Yes, but there's always me teaching you how to get everyone's powers you don't have." said Gold Snake.

"I'll choose to morph into anyone." said Danek.

"Excellent. I have just one mere potion that can solve all of your problems. I'll give it to you tomorrow when your friends are back from the hospital." said Gold Snake. Danek nodded.

"It seems we have a visitor." said Gold Snake. Danek turned around and saw Timothy, the person spying on them.

"Tim. How much did you hear?" asked Danek.

"Pretty much everything. Danek, morphing into another person can be dangerous. If you do that, you can waste so much energy." said Timothy.

"I think he can take it. I'm guessing you work for Batman, and you are his current bird." said Gold Snake.

"I did work for Batman, but after I died, I decided to work alone." said Timothy.

"And yet, you're still the youngest out of everyone in the team. But you're still brave." said Gold Snake. He slithered next to Danek.

"Make sure you keep an eye on this kid." said Gold Snake.

"I always do." said Danek.

"So, let me get this straight. The Sacred Beasts are after Timmy? But why?" asked Timothy.

"He is one of the weakest in Team Yu-Gi-Oh. Once the Sacred Beasts kill Timmy, they'll start coming after the rest of your team one-by-one until they kill you all. But I can teach Danek how to be unstoppable. Just like Danny when I taught him his Pokemon powers. I can teach Danek how to morph into any one of his teammates whenever he likes." said Gold Snake.

"Danek, you can't do this! You can totally waste all your energy." said Timothy.

"Chiro and El Tigre can also waste their energy whenever they turn into their glowing animal forms. I'm sure Danek can handle it. He already accepted the offer, Timothy. You can't change his mind." said Gold Snake.

"Don't worry, Tim. I'll be fine once this is all over." said Danek.

"Now, run along, little boy." said Gold Snake. Tim turned his back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you of the dangers with your new powers." said Timothy. He went back to bed.

"I'll give you the potion tomorrow. The Sacred Beasts can strike whenever they want. They are smart animals. It can even be an ambush. You and your friends have to protect Timmy with your lives." said Gold Snake.

"We'll do everything in our power." said Danek. Gold Snake slithered back home. Danek had so much to think about. He went to bed with the others.

"So, what did you and that snake had to talk about?" asked Valon.

"The Sacred Beasts are coming back, and Gold Snake had an offer to make me the most powerful mermaid in Atlantis. I can become the most-powerful member of our team." said Danek.

"There could be side-effects, too." said Timothy.

"I already told you, Tim. I can handle it." said Danek.

"So, what did Gold Snake offer you?" asked Jim.

"I can become any of my teammates whenever I like." said Danek.

"That sounds like fun. Think of all of the powers you can possess from us." said Cleopatra.

"I think it sounds pretty dangerous. You could waste all of your energy." said Dimitri.

"You see? Dimitri's with me. You shouldn't do this." said Timothy.

"This is for Timmy's sake. The Sacred Beasts are after him. Gold Snake says we have to protect him with our lives." said Danek.

"We always protect each other, and not just Timmy." said Haou.

"Well, we'll tell everyone what's happening tomorrow when they got home from the hospital. Right now, we have to get some sleep." said Yami.

"Yami's right. Good night, everyone." said Allison C. as she turned off the lights. Everyone went to sleep.


End file.
